A New Recruit
by lulu2468511
Summary: Travel along with Drina. She's a poor peasant girl-turned thief with a mysterious past. Enjoy as she traverses the seven kingdoms of Westeros in the company of a secret group. Who will she meet along the way? Well that's for you to find out. This is my first ever story so be kind. *some characters in the list are not yet in the book but will be soon :) (or are only mentioned)
1. A Daring Escape

_Chapter 1: A Daring Escape_

 _Thump, thump, thump._ Drina whipped her blonde head of hair backwards. They were gaining on her. Slowly, but surely, with each thump of their leather boots, she was that much closer to certain death.

What wouldn't a bunch of Lannister soldiers do with a poor peasant girl who's only crime was a hungry belly? _A swift death._ Drina thought that fate to not be so horrid anymore. _Perhaps something worse than death_. Drina shook her head. She most certainly did not want to even breathe life into that terrible thought.With a last ditch effort for freedom, Drina made a sharp left turn into the ale house. She prayed to all seven gods that somehow, someway they would figure she bypassed the establishment and escaped down the road.

Entering the crowded ale house, she inconspicuously made her way to a lone, dark corner just in case the ravenous pride of lion soldiers did enter. She locked her emerald eyes onto the ale house's entrance, not daring to move, for fear of attracting unwanted attention to herself. _Just breathe and act natural._ After nearly half an hour of frightened vigilance, Drina let her shoulders fall. She would live to see another day, or two.

With the 5 copper coins remaining in her possession, she bought the establishment's most potent liquor. Without so much as pausing to look into her wooden cup, she gulped down the fiery drink. She grabbed a hefty chunk of bread from her leather satchel. _All this over a stale bit of bread?_ Drina scolded herself. She knew exactly what the legal punishment for stolen food entailed. _Maybe I'll join you Grenn. There's much to tell you._ Drina's stomach rumbled still.Where her next meal would come from, she did not know. Drina inwardly scoffed at the injustice.

"Runnin' from a few lions I see," said a young fellow with dark brown hair. "That takes guts. Most people get caught. How'd a blondie like yourself get so good at it?" he asked with a surprisingly intact smile.

 _Blondie?_ Confusion and fear left over from the events of the evening left Drina unable to respond to the youth. She dumbly stared at him. The dreaded fear that someone would turn her into the Lion's den kept her lips more tightly sealed than one of Lord Lannister's letters of correspondence.

"What's wrong with you, eh? Lion's got ya tongue?" He teased along with a nervous chuckle.

 _In a way, exactly that._ She remained as stoic as before yet continued giving him attention by keeping eye contact.

"Hey, are you okay?" he said, quieting his tone. "Them soldiers didn't hurt ya, did they?"

"No. I was just running from 'em," Drina cautiously replied.

"Oh okay, that's a relief. I thought ya were hurt something bad for a moment," he said. Drina was taken aback. _Why should he care?_ Bryan paused. Then, he suddenly perked up as if ashamed for forgetting his manners. "The name's Bryan," he announced with an open hand reaching towards Drina.

"Drina," she said warily shaking the stranger's hand.

"So, is there a chance you'll find it in yourself to answer my first question about those bloody Lannister lunatics, _Drina_?" Bryan dared to ask.

"Well, I don't know really," Drina answered. "I've just kind of always been a fast runner. I guess my sneaky run into here helped get those Lannister loons off my tail."

"Ha, good one" he said with a slight chuckle.

"Huh?" she asked, widening her green eyes.

"The 'loons'," Bryan readily replied. "I haven't thought of that one before."

"Oh, thanks then, Bryan," Drina said with a slight blush adorning her cheeks. _Gods this isn't the time to be acting the maiden._

"Anyways, the real reason I came over to ya was to make a proposal of sorts," Bryan admitted. Drina shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "No, no. Not _that_ kind of proposal," Bryan clarified unable to resist smirking.

"Now, this is a serious question Drina, of great importance, so think carefully before answerin'." Bryan said raising both of his eyebrows, creating earnest sincerity in his warm, brown eyes.

"Aye, get on with it then," said Drina impatiently eager to get back to her dinner. As eager as anyone could be for thin ale and hard bread.

"So, me and a few friends of mine, who shall remain nameless for the time being, saw ya great escape past those Lannister soldiers. And we thought to ourselves, that is one quick fellow," said Bryan. "One of my friends told me to follow in after ya to recruit ya into our little...well organization as ya say."

Drina looked vaguely skeptical at the term but told Bryan to continue with his tale. _Just who is this blithering fool anyways?_

"Long story short—"

"Too late," interrupted Drina, with a barely a hint of a smile.

"We want ya to join our band of misfits," said Bryan frankly. "What do ya say?"

Drina took a few moments to collect her thoughts. She had just nearly lost her life running from some brutish Lannister soldiers, and now she was being asked by some stranger to join their "organization" of gods knows what. What happened to the good girl who always did her chores? The girl who prayed to the Seven and was devout in all its teachings? The girl who _obeyed_ the law? _That girl died long ago._ She's long gone along with the ashes that remain of her old life. Maybe it was time to start something new. To turn the next page in the book of her life. _And to forget the previous chapters._

That's just what Drina thought when she said that small, but powerful, life-altering word.

"Aye."


	2. The Journey Begins

_Chapter 2: The Journey Begins_

After giving into Bryan's wishes, Drina found herself in a bit of a quandary. _What exactly was Bryan referring to when he spoke of his organization?_ Drina figured it was some sort of amateur crime ring, populated by a handful of skilled pickpockets. Or, perhaps, it involved the smuggling of valuable commodities like rubies, gold, or diamonds. No, what Bryan was referring to was something much more ubiquitous, and even more treacherous. It was the selling of information. Or, as Bryan referred to it as, the trading of "whispers." _Whatever that meant_.

Despite this odd realization, Drina decided to hold fast to her decision. It's not like she had anything better to do, and maybe she could earn enough money from this job so that she could start anew. Maybe somewhere warmer and exotic like the sky-blue waters of Dorne. _Father always did speak wonders about his times spent in the south and in Essos. No. He's gone now._ For all intents and purposes, Drina preferred to imagine he was at the bottom of the sea. _At least then he wouldn't have betrayed his family._ Drina thought of the possibility of going to the Wall to see her brother Grenn. Thoughts of her old life quickly snuffed out that possibility. _Aye but then I'd have to tell him the truth. Better to live in blissful ignorance._ Then Drina remembered once more she was alone in this world. _We need each other. He's my brother and all I have left. All that's important anyways._ Yet still, Drina thought she may want to go as far away from Westeros as possible. Someplace well-respected in Essos like Bravos or Volantis, or even somewhere mysterious with occult practices like Asshai. Honestly, any place away from the ruins of her home and the pain that remains would be suitable.

At first light, Drina and Bryan set off to head to the local meeting hideout that housed the other members of the "organization." The two, being without horses, were forced to make the journey on foot, but that didn't bother Bryan very much and Drina even less so since her life as a peasant didn't afford her the luxury of a mare or stallion of her own. The sun was just beginning to poke through the lush greenery of the forest when Drina worked up enough courage to ask her burning questions.

"So, how long have ya been in this organization, Bryan?" asked Drina as she trudged through the wet mud that constantly coated the grounds of the Riverlands.

"All my life really," answered Bryan pacing with an experienced stride. "I mean, it's all I know. My big brother Connor joined when I was a little lad, and I guess I'm in the family business."

"Family business?" questioned Drina with confused green eyes. "Do ya parents approve of this sort of thing?"

Bryan frowned for the first time since Drina had known him. His thick, oak-colored eyebrows furrowed inward, displaying sorrow in his brown orbs. Drina felt ashamed to have made him feel so upset.

"I…I don't remember much of my parents. They passed away a long ways back," Bryan admitted tilting his head downward towards the spongy mud. _Great I've upset the only person who's been kind to me since…since it happened._

"Bryan," said Drina as she took a few extra steps to stand in front of Bryan. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. My family is...gone too."

"Really?" Asked Bryan raising his face upward, so that brown eyes met emerald ones.

"Aye, it happened just three fortnights past," said Drina. "It was the damn Mountain and his Lannister gang of brutes. They slaughtered my entire village. I lost all I've ever known that day."

"Ya entire village? I couldn't imagine," said Bryan in deep contemplation. "No one made it out?"

Drina paused. "No one except me," said Drina with a far-off look. _Everyone who mattered to me is gone._

Drina thought hard for a moment. She had seen the mangled corpses of her family and friends that unspeakable night. Everyone she had ever known and loved, in pools of their own blood, and some even with limbs and scraps of flesh detached.Drina narrowly escaped the Mad Dog's wrath. The infamous night of the massacre, she was in the cellar searching for a spare kitchen pot when she heard the fighting begin. Like a coward scared of her own shadow, she hid in a dark corner. _What Pa told me to do. I should've never listened to that man._

By the time Drina left the cellar, it was all over. She arose from her hideout and scurried upstairs. She was horrified to discover family and friends lying flat on their back, faces displaying the final moments of horror they had experienced. Their bodies had begun to turn, the muscles and joints of those most dear to her cold to the touch and beginning to stiffen and lock into place. _Father wasn't there. And neither was his sword._ Drina didn't know what that meant. The stench was unforgettable to Drina and haunted her dreams every night. _Blood, sweat, and fear._ Outside her small home, the crows and vultures had already begun their feast on the once living.

Drina left that night, and since then, she has barely been able to live with the guilt that surviving this tragedy caused her. But she didn't tell Bryan all of this, however. Frankly, she wasn't sure if she could ever tell anyone the details of the Mountain and the Lannisters' savagery. _It's best no one knows. I can't stand to see their eyes reflect the pity and sorrow I feel every day._

"I'm so sorry, Drina," said Bryan as he reached towards her to place a warm hand to her shoulder.

"Well, it's not all lost for me, now that I think about it," said Drina while wiping a tear from her cheek.

"What d'ya mean, Drina?" asked Bryan.

"Well, my older brother Grenn left to take the Black a fortnight before any of that happened," said Drina cheering up a bit. "He didn't want to go," admitted Drina. "They forced him to go for stealing a loaf and chicken from some lordling's lands. But, he can't leave to visit me, and I've no idea how I could ever make it there on my own—it's too far," said Drina as she began to tear up once more. "It may for the best. I don't think I could hurt him by telling him what happened."

"No, no, no don't cry, Drina," reassured Bryan as he took it upon himself to gently wipe away her tears with a scrap of material from his satchel. "I'm sure there's a way one of the master's missions could send ya there."

"The master?" asked Drina daring to have hope.

"Aye, ya know the head of the organization," said Bryan gesturing animatedly with his hands. "My big brother Connor has it in good with him and I'm sure if I asked him to, he would be able to get ya a mission up at the Wall."

"You would do that for me Bryan?" asked Drina in open disbelief.

"Of course. How could I not? It's the least I could do." said Bryan ecstatic to be of service to someone. "But, you'd have to complete a few preliminary missions to make sure ya can handle the job."

"Preliminary?" Drina outwardly wondered cheering up slightly. "That's an awful fancy word for a commoner.

"Who ya callin' commoner, eh?!" shouted Bryan as he put on his best exaggerated Flea Bottom slum accent.

"Oh you're too much, Bryan," said Drina shaking her head and wiping away the last remnants of tears.

The pair continued their amiable conversation the whole way to the secret hideout, where Drina would find out just what it takes to become a "little bird" as Bryan puts it.


	3. New Faces in a New Place

_Chapter 3: New Faces in a New Place_

The secret hideout that Bryan led Drina to consisted of a tucked away cavern somewhere in the Riverlands countryside. It was located towards the mouth of a small stream, where a miniature waterfall gurgled and bubbled with vigorous fervor. The entrance to the cave was shielded quite well by low-hanging elm and redwoods, and not far off, robins and bluebirds sang their melodies. _I never thought a secret spy organization would be based out of a cave._

The place was a virtual oasis in comparison to the turmoil that was erupting in the Seven Kingdoms as a result of the War of the Five Kings, as they call it. _Cassi would've loved this place._ Drina wished silently to herself that the great lords of Stark, Lannister, Baratheon, and Greyjoy could leave the smallfolk alone in the games of wealth and power. The innocent always fall in wars like these, and Drina could testify first hand to the devastation wrought when one lord thought they would make a better king then the other.

Dismissing these negative thoughts, Drina put on a smile and an aura of confidence as she and Bryan entered the cave to meet the other members of the "organization." _I can be brave._

The interior of the cave was fairly well-lit with torches lining the walls giving the the rows of sleeping cots a warm orange glow. Amid the cozy atmosphere, a motley of young and curious faces turned her way.

"And just who might this one be, little brother?" asked a noticeablely older man, of around mid-twenties, who she figured must be Bryan's elder sibling Connor. "She looks a bit on the skinny side."

"Her name is Drina and she's here to—"said Bryan.

"Pardon me," exclaimed Drina shocked that anyone would comment so blatantly on her figure. _Just who does he think he is?_ "I may be skinny, but that don't mean I won't be of any help 'round here."

Connor altered his stiff body posture so that he was turned towards her. Then, he calmly, yet somehow still menacingly, walked towards Drina. The previously chatty group fell silent, and the only sound that could be heard was the click of Connor's heels on the hard, stone floor.

Feeling extremely intimidated, Drina looked to Bryan for solace. But he had his head bent in respect for his older brother. Drina followed, looking down at her feet in trepidation. She felt her nerves quicken as beads of sweat dripped down her face, and her heart raced with every click of his heel. _Click, click, click._

Suddenly, the noise ended. Drina knew what that meant, but consciously refused to look up. She became increasingly aware of her own breathing and posture.

Then, she felt a finger graze the area beneath her chin. Her green eyes locked into contact with ice blue ones. _Bluer than the sky even._ Seconds passed, yet the two continued to hold an uneasy and awkward stare, at least on Drina's end.

"Who are you, _Drina_?" questioned Connor towering over her in a humorless manner.

"What? Me?" answered Drina in alarm, again trying and failing to find Bryan's eyes in his chestnut head of hair. "I'm no one. A peasant farmer."

Connor was skeptical. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then said, "Have you ever been in business with any lords or ladies?" _Not serving them if that's what he means. More of a pawn in their games._

What did he expect her to say? Drina knew in her heart that she was not clever. Besides, she had never come within one thousand feet of any nobleman or noblewoman. _Except that day when Clegane came._ But Drina knew that he didn't haven't time for her sob story. _I'm honest. I'm exactly what I say I am; no more, no less._

"No. Never. Like I said, I'm _just_ a peasant farmer," said Drina with a resolve to end this interrogation.

Connor looked momentarily satisfied with that response. "Why do you want to join us?" asked Connor, unyielding in his pursuit for full dominance over Drina's rebellious words.

Drina paused. She knew her own reasons for wanting to join. She couldn't stand the pain of being near the place where she failed her family. The cowardice of it all shamed her. _What would Grenn say even if I do make it to him? Surely, he would hate me for failing to protect them; his family, too._ But Drina shook her head. There was no time for tears or vulnerable tales. This _Connor_ meant business.

"I want to make something of myself," answered Drina vaguely hoping he wouldn't pry any further.

"You trust her, brother. Am I right in that assertion?" asked Connor with perfect, highborn speech as he turned away from Drina completely to look at Bryan.

"Aye, I very much do trust her. I'd bet my life on it," proclaimed Bryan with all the bravery he could muster in the presence of his relentless brother.

Connor clicked his tongue. "Now, now brother I wouldn't go betting your life on the fate of a new recruit. She has much to learn."

"Aye, brother," replied Bryan quietly, still submissive to his brother. Drina shifted her gaze to Bryan in annoyance.

"Get her acquainted to the others, then show her around. Training begins at first light," said Connor curtly as if she wasn't even there as he turned on his heel to head to his quarters deeper inside the expanse of the cavern.

Drina hadn't realized she had been holding her breath until Bryan put an arm around her, guiding her to a small group of what she assumed were other recruits.

"Now, this is Rowan," said Bryan gesturing to a boy of average height and build that was around her age of seventeen with curly, dark brown hair. "He's the fellow who told me to go in the ale house and recruit ya for our organization."

"Hello there, Drina, innit?" asked Rowan with one eyebrow raised. "Ya were mighty fast running away from those Lannister goons."

"Thanks, Rowan. I do my best, and you're right; my name is Drina," answered Drina doing her best to smile and appear cheery after Connor's interrogation.

Bryan then pointed to a pair of identical twins with fiery red hair by the names of Adelaide and Emeline. Drina greeted them genuinely, more relaxed to see she wasn't the only girl present.

Next, Bryan introduced her to a tall, lanky individual by the name of Erik, followed by many others with names Rufus, Timon, and even one with the name Piggy. The latter was, of course, of stocky build with a pudgy, swine-like countenance.

"Here are some of the recruits on the younger side," explained Bryan. "It may seem odd to train the youngings, but we prepare 'em well and the lot prove very useful in getting information from fancy lords who underestimate the smarts of children."

Drina smiled. She always did love the simplicity of childhood and the innocence it permitted. _Not for Cassi. Not when there were Lannisters in charge._ Everyone she had ever known in her childhood was gone. Forever. _Except Grenn. I must find him._

Being attentive as ever, Bryan said, "But never mind there's time enough for explanations later. Let me show ya ya cot."

Bryan led her over to one of the five cots on the right side of the cavern. "This is where the girls sleep," explained Bryan.

"So, ya saying we're outnumbered then?" asked Drina trying to regain her humor.

"Quite so. Over three times outnumbered I believe," said Bryan smiling at Drina's talent for finding comedy in the simplest things in life. "But I'm sure ya can manage. Master's even trying to get more female recruits."

"To give girls a chance at food and shelter?" asked Drina.

"No," he said. "Wealthy folk trust 'em more."

Not too long later, the sun went down, and the previous noisiness of the cavern quieted to a hum of peace. While Drina was thankful for the rest she could now savor, she still was worried about tomorrow. There would be training, and she understood the necessity of it. But if Connor was the one to lead it, she wasn't sure if she could survive. Drina didn't want to face him again after the way he so unmercifully interrogated her today. So, despite previously being a devout worshipper of the Seven, Drina prayed to all the gods she could think of; firstly being the Seven, then the Old gods of the North, followed by the Drowned god of the Iron Islands, and she even asked for guidance from the foreign Lord of Light. After all, if today was any indication, she would need all the help she could get to make it through training.


	4. Remembrance

_Chapter 4: Remembrance_

"Drina, honey!" shouted a woman's voice. "Come inside I need ya help."

"Coming, mama." Drina set down a basket of crisp red apples she was in the middle of picking.

"Cassi, can ya finish pickin' the apples for me?"

"Sure, as long as I can eat the juiciest one!" responded Drina's little sister all freckles and saccharine smiles. "Not until after supper." Reminded Drina. She affectionately ruffled her dark, golden locks before heading into the cottage.

Drina ducked her head in habit as she entered her humble one room home with three beds. _Mama and Pa's, Cassi and hers…and the guest one_. Her mother was rummaging through an old chest and cabinet with a bead of sweat running down her temple. Upon seeing her daughter, she smiled and wiped the dust from the furniture onto her olive-green apron.

"I can't for the life of me seem to find the big stew pot," explained her mother tucking back a loose strand of shiny yellow hair. "Could ya check down below for me? I'd go myself, but ya know my knees ain't what they used to be."

"Of course, mama." Drina went back through the short doorway and headed to the side of house. _Eating apples already, Cassi?_

"Hey!" yelled Drina playfully. "Save some room in ya belly for supper."

Cassi's head shot right up and the apple dropped unceremoniously to the damp ground. "Sorry, they're just tempting me is all."

"Oh Cassi," said Drina rolling her eyes at Cassi's ploy of batting her eyelashes. _There's no taming that one._

The small cellar beneath the home could only be accessed by the use of 10 rickety stairs. The third step from the top was always the trickiest. You couldn't put your full weight on it because it had a terrible habit of snapping in one place. Drina's mama hurt herself multiple times on that malicious stair causing those nagging knee pains. _Pa always tried fixin' it, but it seems some things don't wanna be fixed._ Being sure to skip that step, Drina picked up a candle from the top of the stairway and descended. Before she made it halfway down, she heard a string of curses and swears to make even a veteran sailor blush.

"Pa, you best be havin' manners," said Drina in mock consternation. "You've got two daughters to raise. How're they to marry decent if they learn to curse like a sailor from their pa?"

"Sorry sweetie," said Drina's father looking up from a wheelbarrow missing its wheel. "Guess they'll be stuck with their pa for the rest o' their days."

Drina's green eyes reflected into her father's identical ones. She laughed easily and was followed by her father's deep roar of amusement. Once they'd calmed down, she asked if he'd seen the big stew pot that Drina's mother asked for.

"Aye, its on that bottom shelf next to the small hammer. I saw it when I was searchin' for the large hammer for this broken piece of shit."

"Thanks, Pa." Drina kneeled down to pick up the heavy iron pot. Fortunately, her experience helping out her family on the farm helped to give her more strength than most girls her age. _You couldn't tell it by looking at her,_ her father would say to his friends, _But she's got the strength of a least three girls 'round her age_.

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggg_

"Oww!" shouted Pa sucking his index finger into his mouth. "Me damn finger. And this damn junk" muttered Pa kicking the wheelbarrow's wheel beneath the shelves.

"You okay, pa?"

"No, not really. You know Uncle Angus was always better at this kind of work. My place is at the sea," said Pa wistfully.

Drina lowered her green eyes in remembrance. "Aye, I know."

"Don't be like that 'Rina. I love all ya; you, Cassi, mama… and Grenn," said Pa sighing with his hands pressed against his forehead. "It's just I ain't cut out for farming. Guess the wide oceans ruined all lands for me."

Drina's eyebrows inched closer together. "It ain't just that. This is the first time since he's been gone that you've spoken o' him," said Drina. "He's ya son!"

"Aye! And I look a fool to all because o' him," shouted Pa. "Ain't no man wants a thief for offspring. Stinks of dishonor."

Drina stomped her foot on the dirt packed ground and gripped the iron pot tighter. "We hadn't eaten in four days! Cassi almost passed out from exhaustion."

Pa shook his grey head like he always did when he was being stubborn. "I was huntin'. Providin'. Honestly."

"We didn't know when you'd be back," said Drina. "Someone had to do something. Mama was just about going to sell herself to get a loaf of bread!"

Pa suddenly got quiet. He sat down on an old stool. Emerald eyes someplace far away. _Probably some distant land across the sea._ "I'm sorry, Pa. I really am. It's just that we were desperate," said Drina calmly. "This war's been tough on everyone."

"Aye, 'tis true," said Pa nodding.

"Pa, just promise me one day we can go visit Grenn at the Wall," pleaded Drina. "If you're so concerned about honor, you must respect the way Grenn left to live in a frozen wasteland without argument."

"One day, 'Rina. One day," said Pa finally lookin' back into his daughter's— _his_ —eyes.

"'Rina, I—"

 _Aiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

Drina jumped and dropped the iron pot nearly crushing her own toes. It landed with a terrifying crash. "What was that?" asked Drina with green eyes wide as lilly pads.

Pa instinctively stood, large hammer in hand, and raced up the wooden stairs. He avoided the tricky board only at the very last moment resulting him in slicing his leg. Turning around as if suddenly remembering he wasn't alone he spoke. "Stay here and hide. Be quiet." And with that he left the darkness of the cellar leaving behind only a thin scarlet trail in his wake.

Drina felt as if a sudden icy wind had blown into the cellar. It was dark except for the faint glow of her candle. She shook like a man freezing to death and sat down in the back corner doing what her father said to do. _Hide. Like she used to do with Cassi and Grenn in a childish game._ Suddenly she remembered Cassi. _She was in the yard picking apples._ "Oh gods," Drina whispered to herself with a hand clamped down over her mouth. _I told her to pick apples. That should be me up there. Not Cassi._

 _SHINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG_

 _Is that a sword?_ Then her thoughts drifted to her mother. _Poor mama._ She could never fight against a man; she was a gentle soul. Drina couldn't imagine how her mama would fare in a battle at all let alone with weak knees. It was enough to make Drina feel sick to her stomach. Paralyzed in fear, Drina didn't know how much time went by. It could've been seconds, minutes, or an hour. Yet still, the undeniable sounds of warfare continued. Drina wished her big, strong brother was here. Grenn was a fighter. She'd seen him practice with local boys more times than she could ever hope to count. He'd even given her the basics in sword fighting a fortnight or two before he was forced to leave for the Wall. _Stand side face. Hold up the sword with one hand. Never let your guard down._

Drina knew what she had to do. She rose up from her pitiful corner, leaving behind the candle, and swiftly reached for the small hammer on the bottom shelf. She grasped onto the wooden railing of the stairs and started upwards. _I must protect my family._ In her sudden burst of courage, she overlooked the third step. There was a creak and then a horrible snap and the stair collapsed in on itself. Drina's foot twisted in an ugly, unnatural form disrupting her balance. She tumbled backwards and on impact she hit the back of her skull. Drina was out cold.

"Drina," said a male voice far away.

 _What? Pa? Is that you?_

"Drina c'mon."

The voice was too high and youthful to be her father's rough timbre. _Grenn?_ Drina could scarcely remember her beloved brother's voice.

"Drina, ya need to get up, ya don't want to make Connor angry with ya on yer first day o' training," said an increasingly familiar tone.

 _Bryan._ _The organization. Connor._ Drina blinked awake finally and found herself lying on a cot looking up at Bryan's candle-lit face.

"Ya okay?" asked Connor gently. "Ya look like a deer caught in front o' a cross bow."

"I'm fine," lied Drina taking heavy breaths. "Just a new place is all." _And old dreams._

"Alright. Breakfast is cider, a fried egg and half a biscuit," said Bryan. "Ya don't have much time, sleepy head, so get a move on." And with that Bryan rose up and paced towards the mouth of the cave where the scent of fresh cooking awaited.

 _At least I didn't finish the dream this time_ thought Drina standing up and pulling on her wool leggings and outer tunic. _I don't know what I would've done if I had._


End file.
